1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamps, and more particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) lamp incorporating a detachable lamp body for easily mounting the lamp to a support such as a ceiling.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamps include many different types depending on the actual occasions to be applied, such as ceiling lamps, wall lamps, road lamps, traffic lamps, desktop lamps and so on. A conventional ceiling lamp often includes a lampshade, a light source received in the lampshade and a cover mounted to the lampshade to cover the light source. The ceiling lamp is fixed to a ceiling via a plurality of screws. In assembly, the ceiling lamp should be lifted to abut against the ceiling and then held for a time for manipulating the screws to extend through the lamp into the ceiling. However, if the lamp is heavy, the holding of the lamp needs a great effort during assembly of the screws one by one. Therefore, the assembly of the ceiling lamp to the ceiling is inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is a lamp which can overcome the limitations described above.